


You are a wolf, but I'm not a rabbit

by RPFuck (Caliras)



Series: Monsters that hunt [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Chases, Dissociation, RPF, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/RPFuck
Summary: Kevin turned out to be a werewolf. Dan would like to survive the night, thank you very much.
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O'Reilly
Series: Monsters that hunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	You are a wolf, but I'm not a rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Some rules because this was written about real people or contains caricatures of them. Reading further than the rules means you accept them.
> 
>   1. Do not harass the people I’ve written about- while this should go without saying, do _**not**_ bring this up to them. If I find out that somebody is doing this, I will lock the fic so that only registered users can read it. If you are someone I’ve written about and are uncomfortable with RPF, tell me and I will remove my fics. I don't really mind. My twitter is [@_RPFuck_](https://twitter.com/_RPFuck_) if you'd like to contact me. If anyone I write about says they are uncomfortable with RPF, I will remove it once I’m aware.
>   2. If this fic is deleted and you have it downloaded or saved it through other means, don’t reupload it. Don’t.
>   3. If you are unused to the site, heed the tags. They’re there for a reason.
>   4. (Optional since I know how anxiety is sometimes) If you have anything that says that the people I am writing about are uncomfortable with RPF, I would really appreciate it if you sent it to me. Also, if it’s a ship fic and they have a partner or partners who are uncomfortable with it, feel free to send that over too!
> 

> 
> That’s it for the rules, so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Other notes; This is entirely inspired by the fact that the song ['I know I'm a wolf'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiSFPN37hhE) kinda reminded me of Jim Pickens, what with how he seduces and then kills quite a few of his victims, despite being very clearly dangerous. The animation ['dear rabbit'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kTMB2UqQs4) (possible spoilers, but tw; blood + animal death) which uses the song also reminded me of him. You know, if we ignore the last part and how genuine the wolf seemed. Then I thought about Kevin singing it (I've been listening to a lot of his singing videos recently) and decided, yeah, why not. So yeah. Now this exists. ~~Despite it not being even close to either the song or animation~~. Sorry if it's a bit messy, for some reason my mind would absolutely not concentrate on this anymore, so my proofreading wasn't exactly the best.

The full moon hung effortlessly in the sky, in an almost mocking way- lighting up the world around him just so it could reveal that there was nowhere to run. But Daniel couldn’t stop. He had to keep going. He didn’t know how long he’d been running, all he knew was that he couldn’t stop. Oh no, of course he couldn’t- the second he stopped running, was the second he died. Because of course- _of course_ \- this is how his night turned out. ‘A friendly drink at the bar’, his _ass_ \- either Kevin somehow completely forgot that he was a _fucking werewolf_ or that tonight was a full moon. And honestly, what a way to find out that your friend is a werewolf than to be chased through the forest by them in the dead of night while you try not to be killed by them.

Fantastic. Thanks a lot, _Kevin_. Then again, maybe this was the first time he’d been turned into a wolf. And wouldn’t that be grand? Waking up the next morning only to find that you killed your friend? Though, if he was being honest, he was less concerned about Kevin’s possible mental state and _way_ more about his life. His feet pounded against the ground, echoing the sound of his heart that thumped heavily in his ears. His mind spun in a million different directions all at once, but never allowing him to forget the sharp focus that made his back prickle with the intensity of it. The best part of this whole thing was that he wasn’t what you would call… ‘active’. Or anywhere near in shape.

So that meant that the stitch that had begun to worm it’s way onto his side when he’d started running had only grown bigger the longer this went on, burning into him. The world around him felt half-faded, only leaving him to feel the way his feet slammed against the ground, the way his breath threatened to catch in his throat, and the staticy prickling that grew worryingly in the left side of his chest. He was planning on ignoring that last one- at least for now. He couldn’t do much about it, other than to try to breathe evenly and try not to be caught. Thank god for adrenaline- there was no way he would’ve been able to keep going without it. He had no idea how long it would last though. He had to make it count- every second, every time one of his feet struck the ground. He knew he’d feel every ounce of strain he put his body through in the morning but- well, actually, he’d either feel it in the morning or it wouldn’t be his problem anymore. Gotta look on the brightside.

Even if he was becoming aware that there wasn’t much of one. Well, he hadn’t been caught yet! That’s pretty cool. Even if his breath is becoming harder and harder to catch and he’s becoming all too aware that he should’ve been caught already. A human can’t outrun a wolf- especially not for this long. He has a sinking, sickening feeling that Kevin is letting him run just in front of him, never too far away. Is he toying with him? Is he enjoying the chase? He kinda hopes he does. The longer this drags out, the better chance he has of surviving, right? Right?! Sure. He’ll go for optimism.

In fact, maybe Kevin isn’t messing with him. He _wasn't_ letting him run faster than him, feeling the rush of the hunt all the while the thrill slowly ran out. Nope. Not at all. Dan was just, like, super fast. Usain Bolt who? Or maybe Kevin was just slow! …This wasn’t as comforting as he’d thought it’d be- and that was already a slight amount. He grit his teeth and plunged on, mind sweeping away optimism in exchange for focus. He wanted to chance a look behind him, but he knew that that would be a mistake. He needed to keep his eyes forward. He didn’t think he could keep running until dawn, but he didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter.

He cleared a log, feeling a hanging illusion of time slowing down suspend him in the air before it was forcibly shattered by a weight slamming into his back. For a moment, he could almost kid himself into thinking he just got hit by a goddamned freight train. For a moment, he remained in the breaking weightless illusion, feet still floating upwards, when they should've begun their descent. Then they crashed to the forest floor in a tangle of pain and limbs, pain sparking across his shoulder blades. He’d somehow managed to flip so his back would hit the ground instead of, you know, his face, thank god. The breath in his lungs went out like a light, and he sharply inhaled, fighting to get his breath back. It felt like someone slid a knife into his chest.

His breath caught and for a moment, he froze, staring into golden eyes, back pressing hard against the unforgiving ground. Uh oh. Oh fuck. His lung didn’t just… did it? Fuckfuckfuckfuck ** _FUCK_**. His shoulders practically creaked under Kevin’s massive paws, begrudgingly bending as they were forced closer and closer to the ground. Agony nested itself in his shoulder, his chest, his back. The werewolves’ maw parted ever so slightly, revealing gleaming teeth designed to rip and shred and tear. His mind faded out, despite him desperately willing himself to just _focus_. His heart thudded hard in his throat, pounding against his voice box. He attempted to swallow it back, if only to stop it from choking him, but was doomed to fail.

Claws bit into his shoulders, tearing through his shirt as though it were paper- and doing the same to the skin underneath. He was going to die. He was- he was going to- he took to that like a lung takes to water, that is, to say, terribly. He lashed out, crooked fists slamming against tawny fur. He couldn’t get a good angle though, making his efforts useless. Kevin pressed more weight against him, causing his arms to drop like leaden weights, shoulders screaming protests. His heart pounded a tattoo against his chest, a reminder that he was _alive_. He was alive. Pangs ran up and down his body, proof that this wasn’t where it ended. His chest ached, he could barely breathe, his scratches and bumps burned and _he was alive_.

He was alive _goddammit_ , and, he thought as Kevin’s head went for his throat, he was going to stay that way. He whipped his leg up, and _kicked_ , his foot connecting with what he sincerely hoped was his solar plexus. Not that he had any way or time to check. Because the second the grip on his shoulders lessened, he shot out from under him, stumbling only slightly before returning to his mad dash through the woods. Not yet. His next footsteps slammed even harder against the ground. He wasn’t giving in yet.

~~~~~~~

He couldn't breathe. He- he couldn’t breathe. His throat was raw and his chest was on fire. His panting had long turned from sharp gasps into sickly wheezes. He had nothing but the radiating pain that burrowed itself inside him. The burn in his chest and legs. The heat in his throat. The numbness in his legs that he felt he should be concerned about, but there were really more pressing issues at the moment. Like the fact that there was still a werewolf at his heels, and he was running out of time. Every time he breathed, there wasn’t any relief- nothing but fire entered him. The world in front of him blurred, coming back for a second only to blur again. He tried harder to bring air into his lungs, and choked on the feeling.

Everything around him faded, not quite into nothingness, but it was a close thing. There wasn’t any forest anymore. There was only the beat of his feet as they hit the ground. The unyielding certainty that if he slipped up, it was over for him. The shock that reverberated up his legs every time he struck the ground, and made a home in his stomach, winding into a nausea. Every inhale was sharp, but brought nothing. There was nothing. Nothing, nothing, _nothing_. He couldn’t breathe- he- he couldn’t- he barely noticed he was falling until he slammed against the ground. Just in time, it seemed. Because not even a half second later, he sensed more than felt a looming presence fly barely above him and heard the resulting crash of it hitting the forest floor.

He shakily pulled his arms closer to his torso, trying to push himself off the ground. He needed to go. He needed to run. But his muscles failed him. He… he couldn’t move. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. He couldn’t move! He was forced to lay there, body shaking under the strain he had put it through. He had to get up. He could hear heavy paws as they crushed leaf litter under their weight, and, after a moment, knew instinctively that Kevin was circling him. Not that there was really any point, considering Dan couldn’t fucking move. He had to- had to get up. A flicker out of the corner alerted him that Kevin had begun to come in closer, ever circling.

He- he couldn’t- he was breathing fast, but he wasn’t getting any air. Was this what hyperventilating felt like? Fuck, _was_ he hyperventilating? As if him being down a lung wasn’t already bad enough. He choked on his next inhale, sending him into a spiraling coughing fit. He dug his fingers into the ground, feeling soil fill the undersides of his nails and small rocks dig into his palms. Blackness crawled into the corners of his eyes and he lost track of Kevin as his chest burned more with the need for oxygen. He tried to once again move his arms, but spasms wracked them. Oh- oh god. Was this how he died? In the middle of nowhere by the hands of his friend.

A sharp gasp sent dirt flying into his mouth and he spat it out, barely able to be thankful that it didn’t reach his throat. He felt so… dizzy. The world around him spun and spiraled like the world's worst carousel. Every direction was the same as the other, but the weight of each shifted wildly and unexpectedly. Up was no different from left, and down was the same as the rest of them. He heard a too-close footstep, and he slammed his forehead against the ground, neck twinging from the force of it, as he just _tried to breathe **goddammit**_. He- the distinctive snap of a mechanism closing was almost silent compared to the near deafening scream that followed. His head whipped towards the sound, which was luckily to his right instead of behind him. For a moment, he didn’t even look for what caused the sound, attention taken solely up by the rage of a beast in pain, before a glint of light drew his eyes to Kevin’s hind leg, revealing a bear trap that was slowly becoming drenched with blood.

A spike of relief lanced through him, quickly followed by a guilt that bit at his bones for being _happy_ that his friend got into a fucking _bear trap_. Kevin whined and growled and screamed, emptying his pain into their space that felt more void-like with every passing second. Dan layed there, barely meters away, trying really really hard to stop wheezing and to start _breathing_. His chest thumped against the ground every time his heart beat, and his head swam. Finally, _finally_ , he breathed in properly, feeling his chest push against the ground. His trembling, if anything, had only gotten worse, but at least he was catching his breath. That was nice. He got a few more breaths in, feeling his shaking begin to subside when Kevin went oddly quiet. Suspicious, Dan opened his eyes, though he couldn’t remember closing them. He was greeted by the sight of Kevin sinking his teeth into his hind leg, looking every bit of the cornered animal he was.

“ ** _NO!_** ” Dan scrambled onto all fours, despite his limps threatening to dump him into a heap at any second.

“You’re going to hurt yourself!” He struggled to his feet, legs sending shocks of pain through his body at the motion, and stumbled over to Kevin, who was regarding him with a glare, teeth still firmly lodged into his leg.

Dan crashed to his knees, just out of Kevin’s range, hands outstretched, “Stop- stop.”

Kevin growled at him, blood seeping out from between his teeth, frothing slightly as it mixed with saliva and air. Dan paused, genuinely not knowing what to do and still trying to catch his breath. It was then that he noticed the awkward angle Kevin’s leg was at. Oh. Oh god. Ohhh no. He swallowed back bile.

“We- we can get you to a hospital, okay? When you turn back. So just… stop.”

He saw the wariness in Kevin’s eyes. He probably didn’t even know what Dan was saying. But it seemed to work anyway as he released his mangled leg and focused on Dan instead. He wasn’t quite sure whether to feel relieved or worried about that. Ugh the moon just needed to go down already. It felt like they’d entered the pub _years_ ago, not just a couple hours. Then again, with the sun rising, Kevin’s transformation would drop and- and the thought of human Kevin finding his leg broken and in a bear trap made Dan sick to his stomach. He wasn’t sure there was much choice though, considering, well, everything.

At least the shaking had stopped, though he wasn’t banking on standing up anytime soon. There really wasn’t much he could do, was there? He’d lost his phone back near the pub, since he’d dropped it when he saw Kevin transforming- stupid, he knows. He wishes he held onto it too. So, no calling for help, and he couldn’t even free Kevin from the bear trap until he was human again unless he wanted to risk his life. He couldn’t leave to look for help, because if he did Kevin might just try to chew his own leg off again! He could only stick close to try to make sure Kevin didn’t lose his leg. And even that was up in the air! What if it got infected? What if he passed out- something that was seeming likelier by the minute, and Kevin got free and killed him?

He’d send himself into a panic attack at this rate, and then he’d be no help at all! He just wanted… he didn’t know. He wanted to help, he wanted to go home, he wanted this to be a dream- or rather nightmare. He wanted his friend back. His eyesight blurred again and it took him a second to find out that, no, he wasn’t passing out, he was just- a tear slipped down his cheek. Crying. Fantastic. He wiped at his eyes fruitlessly as more tears welled up. A sob caught in his chest and he forced it back down, determined not to cry despite already doing so. He needed- he wanted- he couldn’t- he… he looked at the werewolf across from him.

Yellow eyes peered back at him, tension written in every muscle. You know how in heart warming movies the characters would release a trapped, dangerous animal and everything would be happy-go-lucky? Great, because that wasn’t going to happen. If he really… if he opened that trap, he would die. He knows this. His hand came up to lightly touch his still bleeding shoulder. He knows this, okay? He promises that he does, so goddammit, why does it seem so tempting?! But there’s no way he’d actually, like, do it, y’know. Right!? Like, he wouldn’t _really_ risk his life when he could just wait until morning!

A picture of Kevin flashed into his mind, leg broken and bleeding, still held tight by a bear trap. He swallowed. He didn’t have a choice. He’d wait until morning. And everything was going to be juuust fine. Hahaha… fuck. He was going to do it, wasn’t he? He shakily stood up, already regretting everything… ever. You know, just in general. He managed one step before Kevin flattened his ears against his head and growled. You know what, on second thought- maybe not. Spotting something out of the corner of his eye. He went to pick it up, making sure to never turn his back to Kevin. Grabbing it, he held it up. A stick the width of his bicep and nearly the length of his arm was hand tightly in his hands. Perfect. Maybe he could give it to Kevin so he could practice for the real thing. Just kidding~ he was going to something even more stupid with it! He began walking towards Kevin again, ignoring his growls. Stopping just out of range of him, he spoke.

“Calm the fuck down.”

He held the stick in front of him like a weapon, his voice not in the slightest ‘calming’. Whatever. This was fine. He moved in closer, stick at the ready, daring Kevin to even _try_ to attack him. For his part, Kevin just shrunk backwards, teeth bared to the point that it looked painful. He was in range now, so his moves became more cautious, unsure of how he’d react. Nothing, so far. He pushed on, until, finally, he could reach out and touch the trap. Not that he did that immediately, he still had the problem of a backed into a corner, dangerous animal, that was maybe a little too close for comfort.

He hesitated. He didn’t think this far. Um. This was a mistake. Why did his brain conveniently skip over what was literally the most important step; how to get Kevin’s leg out of the trap without needing to fight him off? Errr, maybe he should, um, no wait- well, maybe, uh. Uhm. What now? Instincts, it’s up to you! He placed the stick off to the side. **_NO!_ Instincts _bad!_** However, Kevin didn’t immediately move. Dan quickly placed his hands onto the springs, pushing down, all the while feeling every hair on his neck and back lift as anxiety trickled along his spine. Kevin’s leg lifted away from the trap. A spike of panic compelled him to grab the stick, just in time as Kevin launched, pressing him back against the ground.

Shit! He had known this would happen and was still surprised! And first of all, rude! Dan jammed the stick into Kevin’s mouth, hands held at either side of the improvisational barrier. Kevin balked for a moment before he sunk his teeth in. Kevin’s jaw closed further, splintering the wood even as he pushed his head forward, making Dan’s arms shake under the pressure. Then, without any warning, Kevin flung his head up, hurling the stick away. Ah. Damn. He heard the resulting thud as it landed god knows where. Hm. Well. He couldn’t say he didn’t see this coming. Shit. Kevin’s teeth were on full display, a snarl that seemed to vibrate the air around them building even louder in his chest. Dan felt… surprisingly little, if he were going to be honest. There was a disconnect somewhere in him- he felt like nothing but a bystander, looking idly on.

The world had greyed out, his body feeling alive but as if it were nothing. His body was a mute monochrome of an existence- a living breathing thing that held no weight whatsoever. Was this how it felt? How everyone felt before they died? So detached from themselves? He didn’t think so. He knew he should still be fighting. He didn’t know why he wasn’t. He couldn’t would be the simple answer. He felt like there was a complex one, but it felt out of reach. It wasn’t something he could explain. Not even to himself. His arms- his everything- ached, but he couldn’t register it properly. He felt everything through a cotton gauze, dulling the world around him.

He couldn’t properly register anything… except… except how the night suddenly felt like a tangible, beautiful thing. It stretched on and on like the trees who reached for the cool night sky, branches resting in between the stars. The cool night air chilled his skin, and the bright moon turned the grass into soft silver waves. There was a feeling in him, coiling in his chest and creeping into his stomach, feeling like almost sharp fingers. He felt like it had a name. It was on the very tip of his tongue, yet it eluded his grasp, forgotten from memory. It was an ache, but unlike his other aches he currently sported, it wasn’t painful. But that was all he could name it- ‘not painful’.

Something hit his cheek, sliding down his face. It took him perhaps a little bit too long to recognize that that was drool. Ah. Right on the heels of his realization, he also noticed how close Kevin’s face was to him. How wide his mouth was when it was open. How his breaths left small clouds in the air. How large his teeth were and how glossy they seemed from saliva. Dan couldn’t bring himself to look away. Honestly, it seemed like he couldn't bring himself to do much tonight, he thought wryly. But it really _was_ such a beautiful night. If he could do one thing, the least he could do was take it all in, just one more time. After all, it would be such a shame, really, if he couldn’t do at least that.

So he smiled. It was one of those ones that strained your cheeks and practically closed your eyes- though he pretended not to notice how damp his were. It felt exhilarating and terrible and an emotion that never had a name that crushed him to the core all at once. He breathed that in, making his ribs feel weightless. His pain seeped into the ground, the earth taking it all gently and without complaint. Not too long after, blood followed in it’s footsteps. It took him a moment to notice. Because he felt no new pain. Because why, when he’d finally caught Dan, who’d he’d been chasing all night, would Kevin just walk away? He heard the drag of a lame limb through the underbrush, undoubtedly leaving a glossy red trail.

“Kevin?” He spoke, unthinkingly, struggling to even lift his head a few sparse centimeters off the ground to watch him.

Kevin didn’t go far though, all but collapsing just a few meters away. So Dan did the same, completely and utterly drained. He didn’t know how much time had passed. It was like he was in a dream- time either not existing or not mattering, despite the fact that this was probably when it mattered most. Sunrise couldn’t be too far off, right? He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling his chest dip lower and lower, managing to psych himself out by thinking it wouldn’t rise again. It did though, and if the breath he took in was maybe a little too deep and strained his functioning lung, well, that was for him to know.

Kevin was just out of sight, but he could just barely hear the quiet lap of his tongue as he tended to his wounds. He should probably do something. Yeah. He’d get up any minute now. Aaaany second now. Soon. Right now. Now. Riiiight now. Good job. He hadn’t moved a muscle. Great. Just what he wanted. Sighing and having had enough of his own patronizing internal monologue, he pulled himself up, all the while wanting nothing more than to flop back onto the forest floor. He stood up and wasn’t shocked when his knees immediately gave out. He tried again. It was wobbly, but he was up. Kevin regarded him curiously, tongue pressed against his leg. Dan once again caught sight of how crookedly his foot lay and had to quickly look away.

Could he make a splint? Just until they got to a hospital? Actually... he had the perfect thing for it! He made his way over to where he thought the stick had fallen, using trees to help prop himself up. Finding it, he snapped it in half, glad now for how hard Kevin bit down on it. He made his way back to the werewolf, wondering how he should bind it. Actually… his fingers came up to rest on his clawed up shoulder, and found the weakened sleeve easy to tear off.

“I hate you, you know? I really liked this shirt.”

Kevin tilted his head doggishly, ears perked up. Dan sighed, walking closer to him. Kevin didn’t put up much of a fight now, choosing to sniff rather than bite him. Which, gross, but an improvement nonetheless. He focused on the injury, which, _thank **god**_ , wasn’t an open fracture. The bone had broken, he was certain, but the blood came from the teeth of the trap, rather than from the bone coming out of his skin. Of course, there was also the blood from the other teeth, connected to an idiot rather than metal. He just had to try to bite his own leg off, didn’t he? He lightly placed his hands on Kevin’s leg, eliciting a growl from him. He paused, looking back at him.

“Kevin, I’m going to put you in a splint.” Kevin looked at him through narrowed eyes, before looking off with a huff.

He didn’t understand him. Kevin didn’t understand him and if he- he placed the sticks on either side of his leg, emptying his mind. He couldn’t carry Kevin to the hospital. If he tried to leave and get help, Kevin might disappear. If he didn’t put the leg in a splint, it might get worse. He took a deep breath, binding the branches to Kevin with his sleeve, hoping Kevin wouldn’t decide that this was where their newfound familiarity ended. He finished up, leaning back to look at it. Alright, so it wasn’t the greatest, but it would do. Plus, Kevin didn’t even try to kill him! He stood up, and immediately realized that he had no idea where he was, or how to get back. But they couldn’t stay here. He looked up at the moon, watching to find which direction it was going.

“Alright, let’s go,” Dan spoke as he picked out a direction, beginning to walk. And Kevin followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’ve decided that RPFuck is kinda just going to be my testing grounds and since I just wanted to practice some chase/high emotion scenes, I won’t be adding more to this. However, in my mind, this is more or less how it ends. Don’t ask me why they’re open at who-the-fuck-knows in the night- I have no idea.  
> Dan and Kevin show up at the vet after finally finding their way out of the woods.  
>  **Dan** : Hey, my, uh... dog got into a fight.  
>  **Vet, who is absolutely certain that that isn’t a dog, and not just because it’s more than twice it’s owner's size, but still wants to help** : Uh, yeah, sure, it looks like surgery, he’ll need an overnight stay.  
>  **Dan, realising that Kevin would probably wake up in a dog kennel with a cast on with no recollection of how he got there** : I have to go. Immediately.  
>  **Vet, now insistent on Doing The Right Thing, despite seriously considering this man went ahead and somehow fought a wolf and then proceeded to bring it here** : Sir, that would be neglect if not abuse.  
>  **Dan, sweating bullets** : It’s a medical emergency. I have to go.  
> (They somehow manage to escape so they can try something else)
> 
> (At a hospital, nearing sunrise)  
>  **Receptionist, screaming after looking up and seeing a fucking wolf in the lobby with it’s owner(?)** : Get your fucking dog, bitch!  
>  **Dan, very calm despite nearly dying not that long ago** : It don’t bite.  
>  **Receptionist, seeing the absolute state of him** : Yes, it very clearly do! Get your fucking-  
> ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHnZYzhRgXI))  
> (The sun comes up not too long after and they both manage to get treated one way or the other. They’ll be fine.)
> 
> Also, since I mentioned this is kinda a testing place for me, I’m interested in testing [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514573) code by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza)\- or essentially, a (mostly) text based game with Dan, Kevin, and the player character. Would anyone be interested in that? It would be kinda loosely based off of DnD, despite me not knowing much about it- but hear me out. Kevin is a bard whose ‘instrument’ is a fucking bopit (possibly possessed/cursed? Idk, haven’t decided yet), and Dan is a mage whose spells more often than not seem to turn into various food items, much to Kevin’s delight. And sometimes horror. (STOP SUMMONING SOUP JUST TO SPITE ME- kinda deal). Dan has two familiars, a kind looking cat and a black sheep. And the player character would have amnosia, since it would mean no class-picking which would make it easier to write. But that’s… pretty much all I’ve got. This is kinda a big project for me, so if anyone feels comfortable with it, could you give me ideas? I only have a few (which are all vague) about how it would actually go, and I just really need some inspiration for it. Heck, if you just recommended a playlist that’s inspired by DnD, that would already be a big help. I'm not even sure I'll make it, but I'm genuinely thinking about it. I do _seem_ to be pretty set on it considering I’m making some art for a route or two despite being absolutely terrible at art. Idk. Anyway, sorry about the long note, I hope you all are having a nice day.


End file.
